UNDER MY PANTS
by asaiasai
Summary: 4 orang mabok dan 1 orang malang. AMOSxNino, Yama Pair. M buat jaga2, Raping. ONESHOT, CRACKFIC/ Arashi Fanfic a.n BAKANCHIDOUBLE


PADAHAL HARUSNYA NGERJAIN MEMORIES HAHAHAHA, malah bikin panpik gaje yang brasal dari ide gila nan spontan bak ngawur cap Bakanchi yang paling ampuh dan berkhasiat membuat anda mati ketawa dalam keadaan husnul khatimah tapi BOONG *Gajelas abis ngomongnya* ini hanya panpik asal yang tidak dipikirkan saat menulis atau pun dipikir karena untuk berpikir pun si penulis sudah tak punya otak memadai yang waras karena kini otaknya telah murtad dan menganut ajaran hentai nan yaoi XD *SIAPA PUN TOLONG BEKEP SAYA*

**Judul : Under my Pants**

**Rate : M, Warning OOCness, Raping, Crack, Mocking**

**Pairing : Yama Pair, AMOS x Nino**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Malam yang damai. Arashi, boy band tersohor yang kini sedang menikmati masa-masa puncaknya seperti biasa, sepulang dari syuting Himitsu no Arashi-chan yang melelahkan, menyempatkan diri ngaso-ngaso melepas lelah di kedai terdekat. Biasanya mereka datang dan pulang dengan damai, tapi kali ini.. sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

"Gila ih gue capek banget.. bisa-bisanya AC studio matek, studio apaan tuh! Bayar AC aja kagak mampu!" Bentak Jun yang setengah mabok minum susu bendera. "Liat dong sekarang gue HOT HOT HOT." Lanjutnya sambil ngipas-ngipas pake duit seribu-an.

"Lo ga usah nampangin duit deh.. gue juga punya." Balas Aiba ga mau kalah sambil ngeluarin duit 10 ribuannya trus kipas-kipas dengan muka kemenangan. Yang ini juga mabok gara-gara minum bajigur.

"Hey rakyat jelata! Jangan sotoy hahaha, liat dong yang RICH tuh gue muahaha." Tantang Sho yang udah siap ngipas-ngipas pake duit seratus ribuan. Dia juga udah mabok minum kuku bima ener-g.

"Haha, liat dong yang kaya itu guee!" Ohno dengan sotoy sombong nan yakin kipas-kipas pake kartu kreditnya yang banyak. "Liat kan? Gue itu emang udah paling ganteng, kaya, keren, baik hati, rajin menabung, sayang ibu, gentleman-"

"Eh Ohno, lo tau ga sih artinya Kartu kredit apaan?" Tanya Aiba.

"Kartu mejik yang bisa beli barang kan?"

"Kredit tuh artinya utang bego, artinya lo tukang utang." Lanjut Sho.

"Hah? Demi apsky?" Ohno kaget, kartu kreditnya berjatuhan dilantai seperti hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Makanya kalo mau mabok, jangan minum kiranti hahahaha."Ejek Jun.

"Ah rese lo, eh kayaknya ada yang kurang deh? Kayaknya dari tadi ga ada yang belai-belai pantat gue, My darling kamana sih?" Tanya Ohno yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Nino.

"Gatau, tadi gue ga liat, kalo lo mau gue bisa gantiin." Tawar Sho dengan kedipan sejuta Volt.

"ZZZTTT *Critanya ohno kesetrum* Aduh Jangan dong, jangan buat aku slingkuh.." Ohno geter-geter kayak inul, sambil tatap melas minta dipeluk (apa minta ditampar?)

"Aku ga pengen buat kamu slingkuh, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan Nino yang lain, yaitu aku.." Senyum Sho dengan kekuatan semilyar watt.

"AGJHFDSFNEDF *Makin geter2 berasa teletubbies* As you wish mister.." Ohno ama Sho langsung lopek-lopek mode on, udah berasa pelem india yang suka nampang di Indosiar. "Eits tapi tunggu.." Tunda Ohno sambil raba-raba bagian selangkangan Sho. "Kamu M atau L?"

"Aku lagi ML nih kamu pegang-pegang.." Jawab Sho dengan tatapan menggoda yang bisa bikin penguin di kutub bisa terbang.

"Bukan itu! Ukuran kamu.. M atau L?" Tanya Ohno Malu-malu.

"Oohh, ngobrol dong, kenapa ga kamu cek aja sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bakat kalau langsung tancep, enakan kalau.. kamu lebih terbuka sama aku.." jawab Ohno dengan penuh kerancuan.

"Buka?" Sho langsung buru-buru lepas celana. "Jadi aku langsung kasih liat ke kamu?" Tanya Sho yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Setelah Sho melepas semua yang melekat di kakinya.. barulah Ohno mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ooh, kamu XL! Gila ih iri abis, gue aja Cuma L." Teriak Ohno kaget.

"Haha, XL saja belagu! Aku XXL!" Sombong Aiba yang sudah nambah 3 galon Bajigur sedari tadi. Dia berdiri kemudian ikut memamerkan benda favoritnya.

"EEEEHH?" Teriak Sho dan Ohno kagum. "Pasti susah ya cari celana dalam yang pas."

"Bener, aku musti buat khusus saking ga ada yang muat, bahkan kadang-kadang aku ga pake!" Sombong Aiba sambil ketawa-ketawa hepi.

"Brisik!" Bentak jun tiba-tiba yang keliatan kesal sedari tadi.

"Apaan sih Jun? Oohh kamu sebel ya ukuran kamu S HAHAHAHAHA." Sindir Aiba dengan tampang nyebelin.

"BUKAN S TAPI SS!" Balasnya kesal.

"Haha dasar kecil!" Ejek Ohno dan Sho kompak.

"Rese lo! Bukan gue yang paling kecil! Kita belom tahu ukurannya Nino!"

"Oops maap ya telat, tadi hape gue nyemplung di WC jadi lama ngeringinnya, udah pada mabok nih?" Tiba-tiba Nino nongol dengan tampang tidak bersalah dan lagaknya ia mulai bisa merasakan.. ada tatapan mengerikan yang mengarah kepadanya. 4 Orang teman segrupnya.. memandangnya dengan pandangan liar, dua diantaranya bahkan tak bercelana.. apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Hey kalian kenapa?" Tanya Nino gemetaran.

"NINO LEPASKAN CELANAMU!" Serbu ke-4 orang mabok itu, mereka berebutan menangkap Nino. Akhirnya Jun berhasil mengikat kedua tangan nino dengan dasinya dan ketiga orang lainnya mengangkat tubuh Nino yang super ringan itu ke atas meja.

"WOOY KENAPA SIH WOOOYYY!" Nino yang antara pengen marah dan ketawa karena badannya kayak digrepe-grepe terus memberontak kayak korban cewek di sinetron.

"Biarkan aku melihat kejantananmu malam ini.." Sho melepas ikat pinggang Nino dengan lancarnya (kayaknya udah biasa tuh lol) sementara Ohno dan Aiba memegang kakinya, serta Jun memegangi tangannya.

"APA SIH? ANJRIT GILA MAU APA LO ANYINGGG!" Nino meneriakan triakan histeris padahal.. sebenarnya dia rada seneng juga tuh, kapan lagi dilayanin ama 4 mahluk ganteng sekalgus?

"yes, bukaan pertama.." Sho membuka celana panjang Nino dengan sadisnya, ia menggunakan pisau dapur..! Kerens kali sodara-sodara, selain bakat jadi news caster! Dia juga bakat jadi seorang ahli debus! Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa menggantikan uya kuya! *apaan sih?*

"WOY LO MAU MOTONG GUE APA GIMANA SIH?" Nino tambah serem, melihat tubuhnya disadisin.

"Yes.. sekarang copot celana dalamnya!"Sho berteriak kemenangan.

"AAHH WOY JANGAN ANYING! AAAAH!" Nino berusaha menahan celananya yang ditarik oleh Sho dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi sayang.. hasrat Sho lebih kuat.. akhirnya celana dalamnya copot dan kini ada di tangan Sho, dengan kata lain.. pasti si Nino kedinginan tuh kakinya ga ada penutup.

"Wowww…." AMOS Menggumam. Ada yang memuji ada yang menjelek-jelekkan.

"DASAR KADAL BINTIT MUKA GEPENG KECOA BUNTING DINOSAURUS BRONTOSAURUS! *Ngumpat ala Kasino*PUAS LO SEKARANG? MAU RAEP GUE LO SEKARANG HA?"

….siing…

Aneh skali tidak ada yang bereaksi.

"Hah?" Bingung Nino.

"Ih geer lo Nino.. siapa juga yang mau ngeraep elo? Dosa juga kali (emang ini ga dosa?)" Ujar Sho.

"Orang kita Cuma pengen tau ukuran…" Jelas Ohno

"Celana dalem lo.." Lanjut Aiba.

"Hah?" Nino makin bingung.

"Yang penting… GUE MENANG! NINO SSS!" Triak Jun girang sambil ngelempar celana dalam Nino ke atas.

"Hah? SSS tuh bukannya fans-nya SS501 YAH?" Tanya AIba.

"Hah jadi Nino fans?" Si sho ikutan kaget.

"Demi apa?" Tambah Ohno.

"Lo lebih ngefans sama SS501 Daripada sama arashi ya?" Lirik kesel AMOS.

"A..APAAN SIH?" Nino makin ga ngerti.

"sebagai hukumannya… RAEP RAME-RAME!"

"WHATTTT?"

Selamat tinggal malam yang damai. Selamat tinggal keperjakaanku…hiks hiks..TATs

_Fin._

_ MAAFKAN SAYA NINO!_


End file.
